Something Precious
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: A short story about Peri, Tom and the baby - what will happen when it's time to hand the baby over? Cover Image made by me.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a bad habit of getting to certain points in stories and then just not finishing them, so this is a 5-shot, got a little longer then I thought. All 5 parts are written so this will definately get complete and I am almost certain it will stay a 5-shot!**

* * *

"Tom" Peri called, walking the best she could to the stairs before another immense wave of pain came over her "Tom, For go...Ah T-TOM, get d..own here..." Tom came rushing down the stairs as she was yelling in agony for him "TOM, it's hap... A..H, I think... coming" she managed as she leant onto the banister for support and started panting knowing how ridiculous and unattractive she looked but she didn't care; she was in labour!

Tom's face drained of all colour as he looked at his girlfriend "They said it was awhile yet" he said hurriedly as he made his way towards her.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAID" she snapped as another shock of pain flashed through her "I've been to the antenatal classes, I think I know when the baby's coming"

"Aren't you glad Leela made you go to them now?" Tom questioned causing Peri to glare sharply at him.

"TOM" she shouted.

"Right..." he said jumping into action, walking in the direction of the kitchen before turning back to Peri whose back was towards him, she was bent forward using the banister for support "What do I do?" he asked.

With her back towards him she rolled her eyes slightly as the pain had now stopped... for now anyway.

"Call my Mum" she snapped, turning as best she could to face him.

"Shouldn't I call an ambulance?" he asked hesitantly causing her to roll her eyes yet again before feeling another pain shoot threw her.

"You asked..." she panted as she looked up at his face "You asked what you should do, so call my Mum" she was about to speak again as she felt the tickle of hot liquid flow down her legs.

They looked at each other with identical expressions of their faces "Did you just pee yourself?" Tom asked.

"No, you moron, my water's just broke" she shouted "Call Leela Tom, I want my Mum" she said on the verge of tears "Tom, I'm scared" she whispered as she looked at him, fear and pain written all over her face "OW..wwwAhhhhhH"

"I'm calling your Mum baby, it's going to be alright, I promise"

"No...Oww D...Don't leave me" she said as more contractions overcome her small frame.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here, see" he said as Peri held her hand out for him to take so he rushed forward and took it.

The phone he held to his ear rang three times before Leela answered and as he explained what was happening Peri concentrated on making the pain stop.

"Help me to the couch" Peri breathed, not caring he was speaking on the phone.

Tom did as she asked and helped her to the couch, lowering her to a sitting position.

"Is she coming?" Peri asked with a shaky voice "Because I need my Mum, I know I'm a cow to her most of the time bu..." Tom interrupted her with reassurance "Hey, hey, it's okay, she's coming" Peri seemed to sigh with relief before moaning in pain again.

"I'm going to get your baby bag" Tom went to get up but a force held him back ascshe gripped his hand like a vice.

"TOM, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME" she spat through gritted teeth.

Before he could reply Leela came through the door "I called an ambulance on the way over here" she said in a rush as she went to her daughter's side.

"Mum..." Peri said, looking up at her Mum with tears in her eyes before the pain started again causing her to squeeze her eyes tightly shut wishing it would stop.

The ambulance finally sounded outside.

"The ambulance is here" Leela announced as she went to stand up.

"Don't leave me" Peri said in a panic "I need you "she said before looking at Tom who was rubbing circles in her back trying to comfort her.

"I'm not going anyway" Leela reassured her baby girl as two paramedics came through the open front door with a wheelchair, Peri looked at them with fearful eyes as she breathed through her growing contractions.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know its been a while since I posted part 1 but heres part 2 and i will try to get the rest up soon, possible tonight, depends on the responce tbh.**

* * *

They arrived at the hospital about 5 minutes later and the doctor had given Peri some pain relief which she was totally grateful for.

Currently Peri was in a room all of her own on the maternity ward as the midwife had already been in and examined her much to Tom's discomfort who wanted to leave but Peri firmly told him he was staying "You got me in this mess so you are staying" she had told him in no uncertain terms which left him with no room to argue.

Tom had called Frankie and Jack and right now they were all in the waiting room; Jack, Frankie, Darren, Nancy, Cameron, Ziggy, Tegan and the adoptive parents were all in the waiting area waiting on news of the young parents and the new precious baby whose sex was still unknown, though Peri and Tom had a name for either a boy or a girl; the adoption agreed that the young couple would get to name their little one before handing them over and as much as Angela wanted to name her newborn baby Mark had talked her around saying this would be the one thing the biological parents would get to do for their baby and they should let them do it.

Leela walked out of Peri's room and into the waiting area where everyone was waiting "How is she? How are they? Is the baby okay?" filled the silance as Leela looked at them all sat there waiting.

"She's okay, Tom's being so amazing with her, you can tell they are both scared to death but Tom's trying to hide it the best he can for Peri's sake" Leela smiled slightly to herself "Tom tried to leave when they came to examine her but she wasn't having it, anyway she's 6cm dilated and it's moving pretty fast, she was only 4 when she came in so the midwife expects baby to be here soon.

Gasps filled the room as Ste came running in "I got here as soon as I could" he said out of breath, clearly he had been running.

"Where's Rose" Tegan shot.

"Sinead's got her"

Tom entered the room and all eyes went to him "Leela, she's asking for you, I'm just going to the shop, she keeps asking for marshmallows" he said before walking off.

"I better go" Leela told everyone before making her way to her daughter's room.

"Hey girl" Leela smiled softly walking over to her and sitting on the side of the bed, taking her hand in her own.

"Hey" Peri mumbled "I saw Angela and Mark arrive"

"Yeah, there're great aren't they?" Leela said.

"Hum, yeah" Peri said absentmindedly as her hand rested on her belly.

Leela, sensing something was wrong with her little girl looking at her with a knowing look.

"Pez..." Leela began but Peri stopped her.

"I know Mum..." Peri mumbled weakly "I'm just being silly" she said as she stroked her pregnant belly affectionately "But I can't help it, at the beginning it was fine... but" she stopped, wiping her damp eyes as a few tears had escaped them.

"I know baby, I know... I know how you are feeling, believe me, and it's hard, it's the hardest thing you will do in your whole life but you know that you are giving your baby the best start in life, you are giving them to amazing people who will make great parents for your little one and you are giving your baby the best chances..."

"Mum..." Peri started in a shallow whisper stoping Leela from her speech "Did you ever wish it was different, like you could have kept me?"

"More than anything" Leela admitted with a weak smile, but she couldn't dwell on it now because after all she had her little girl back.

Peri turned away from her Mum and stared out of the window "Peri..." Leela started carefully "I want to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me okay?" slowly turning to face her Mum she waited for her to speak.

"Do you want to keep this baby?"

"Doesn't matter" she breathed after a few silent breaths.

Leela could see in her daughters eyes; all the emotions, everything she was feeling and she knew, she just knew what Peri really wanted after the rollercoaster nine months Leela knew Peri wanted the chance to be this kid's Mum, but Peri being Peri wouldn't back out of this know, she would give her baby away because she wouldn't go back on her word and all that she said in the beginning; it was still the right thing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, time for a check, see how long until the little one makes an appearance" the midwife said in a cheerful tone as she entered the room.

"I need Tom" just as Peri said this Tom walked back into the room with a white fluffy bear in his hands, he stood there smiling as he held the bear up and pushed it's middle section "I love you" it spoke in a silly cute bear voice making Peri giggle as a tear fell from the corner of her eye; she quickly wiped it away without saying a word.

She could see a bag of marshmallows in his hand and smiled appreciatively as she held her arm out for him to go over to her.

"Right, are you ready?" the midwife asked and she nodded.

After what seemed like forever the midwife told Peri she was 7.5cm dilated and it looked like baby would be ready to come into the world soon; the baby was health and her body was nearly ready to deliver.

She looked at Tom with fear as the midwife left causing him to squeeze her hand in reassurance and kiss her cheek without saying a word.

Leela quietly left the room as she could see the young couple needed some time; of course she wasn't happy Peri was pregnant but Tom had been amazing though it all and she was so glad that her daughter had someone like him.

"Thank you" Peri whispered as she turned her body towards his.

She was thanking him for so much more than just today; he was so supportive of her in everything she did and she loved him so much, maybe even wishing things were different, but what was the point? Things weren't different and she had to accept it.

"Eeeeer" Peri leaned forward as a mild pain started in her lower abdomen but was getting sharper and sharper "Crap, Tom my pain relief, Owwww" before Tom could do anything a nurse walked in and told her it was time for more pain relief to which she gladly accepted and after about 10 minutes the pain died down.

"Thank god" Peri sighed, throwing her head back into the pillows once the nurse had left and her Mum walked back in.

"I've just been to see everyone, give them an update. Nancy and Darren had to go, something about Oscar and Frankie had to go back to The Dog, Ziggy left, also your Dad said to tell you he's so sorry but there was an emergency at work, but Jack's still here and Teegs and Ste, so are Angela and Mark"

At the last part Peri rolled her eyes slightly and Tom noticed, looking confused at his girlfriend; he thought she liked Angela and Mark.

"What's the matter?" he asked her in a whisper from beside her.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised there're not in here ripping this baby out of me" she replied annoyed.

"Peri" Leela half shouted in surprise.

"Whatever" Peri muttered, rolling away from them, staring out of the window once again.

"Peri, there're just excited about having their own baby" Leela said in a gentle voice "I know they have been a bit full on recently..."

"But..." Peri rolled over, looking at her Mum before sighing "I know, sorry, it's my hormones, there're all over the place right now, I know how much they want this baby and I'm glad we..." she took Tom's hand again "...can give this to them" she smiled but the smile was somewhat sad and Leela could tell she was having a hard time with it all.

Leela leant forward and gave her daughter a hug as she whispered something to her before leaving the soon to be teen parents alone.

Peri looked at Tom with an uncertain smile before mumbling something as she shifted into a comfier position and fell into a light slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

About 30 minutes later Peri's eyes fluttered open to see Tom stood by the window staring out of it.

Looking up she saw what had woken her as a midwife stood near the door to her private washroom, seemingly reading some sort of file.

Looking up from what she was reading the midwife spoke "Hey, sleepyhead, I did the tests I could but I need to examine down there now, see how we're doing"

Tom snapped out of his thoughts and went over to Peri's side, talking softly to her as he leant forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you get my Mum please?" Peri asked, looking at the midwife.

"Of course, it's the blonde one right?" the midwife asked.

"Yeah, that's my Mum" Peri smiled.

"You look a lot like her" the midwife commented before leaving the room only to return moments later with Leela.

Leela walked around the bed and took her daughter's free hand as the midwife began her examination on Peri.

"Right, you are 10 cm dilated" the midwife announced as Peri just looked at her blankly.

Sensing her fear Leela shook her daughter's hand in her own and whispered "You can do this" she smiled timidly at her Mum as she felt Tom squeeze her other hand from where he was sitting beside her.

Looking at her boyfriend and the father of her baby she gave him a small smile before the door to her room came open.

Dr. Khan who she had met when she first arrived stood at the foot of the bed as he was the one who was going to be delivering the baby.

"Right I hear baby's ready to meet the world" the Doctor spoke as he got ready and pulled up a stool, moving a machine to face him so he could keep an eye on Mother and Baby thought-out the delivery.

"Just do want feels natural" the Doctor reassured as he could she the young Mum-to-be looking petrified "When you feel the need to push just push okay"

Peri nodded frantically as she was scared stiff and had been every since her first antenatal class, but she had to do this, for herself, for Tom and for her baby.

She gripped her Mum and Tom's hand like they were the only thing keeping her going as she felt the sensation in her lower parts; she felt the urge to push so she did just that before dropping her head onto the pillow behind her, just as she thought it was going to get easier for her small body the pain grew; _god I need to pee_ she thought to herself amidst all the pain.

"I need to pee" she screamed before she unwillingly pushing as the pain intensified for her.

* * *

 **K so in this I'm trying to get over the fact that she's scared and its all new to her, she doesn't really know or understand what to expect because she is only 15 and even though she went to antenatal classes its still a lot for her and shes just confused; she vulnerable and in the end shes still a kid who needs her Mum**.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's just the baby coming, you're okay, you are doing amazing, just a bit more" Leela spoke softly as she brushed her daughter's hair back from her forehead soothingly.

"No" she shouted, shaking her head crazily "No, no"; the pain, it was all too much for her to take.

"Tom, make it stop" she yelled through gritted teeth as she continued to push breathlessly "Tom" she screamed as she clamped down on his hand with her own.

Tom looked at Leela as he didn't know how to help his girlfriend; he hated seeing her in pain but there was nothing he could do as Leela silently signalled for him to speak to his scared girlfriend and give her words of encouragement.

Stuttering slightly Tom spoke "Y... You can... You can do this, I know you can, you are the strongest person I know" Peri glared at him as she listened to his loving words "I can't" she cried "You can baby, you've been through so much..."

"Shut up" she shouted as she snatched her hand out of his, but of course she wasn't meaning to be nasty to him she just wanted the pain to stop.

She had a million thoughts floating around her head but she couldn't concentrate on them as the pain kept coming and coming, like it wasn't ever going to end.

With a determined look at her Mum she gave one long hard push believing it would all end soon "The head's out" the Doctor announced.

"Dad..." he spoke getting Tom's attention "Do you want to see?" Peri grabbed hold of his hand as a warning, clearly telling him that she didn't want him to.

"Uh...Uh No, I'm, I'm alright" he hesitated as he looked shyly at Peri.

"Okay, Peri one last push, big and strong, the hard parts over" the midwife who hadn't spoken yet spoke up.

"I can't" she said, shaking her head side to side "Please, I can't do this" she sobbed, looking at Tom who stroked her damp hair back from her face and gave her a heartbreaking smile "Baby, we're so close" he whispered to her "We're going to meet our baby..."

"But it's not our baby is it?" she panted harshly.

Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she pushed one final time before the distinct sound of a baby crying hitting her ears.

With blurry eyes she looked to where the sound was coming from and saw the most precious thing; she watched as the Doctor passed the small bundle to the midwife who wrapped it in a blanket before walking towards her with the tiny screaming person in her arms.

"Mummy, say hello to your daughter" the midwife spoke as she passed the newborn to its Mum.

The Doctor spoke quietly to the midwife before leaving the room with a smile at the picture in front of him as the new parents cooed over the new addition.

"She looks like you" Peri commented as she looked from the bundle of joy in her arms to Tom.

"You think?" Tom smiled lovingly down at his daughter.

"Of course, you're her Daddy" Peri said all the while looking at her new daughter "Wanna hold?"

Tom looked at his tiny baby and hesitated "It's okay Tom, you'll be fine, just remember to support her head"

Leela watched the young family in awe; she was so proud of Peri, she thought she hadn't listened in all the baby classes they attended but now she knew different and she couldn't be prouder; her daughter had made a mistake and gotten into a mess but she had been responsible in the end and took responsibility for her actions.

Leela knew that Peri would make a great Mum even though she was only fifteen; she already loved her baby and she knew that Peri would do anything and everything possible for her baby... that's why she was giving her up, so that she could have the best life possible.

Leela snapped out of her thoughts "So has she got a name?"

Peri smiled as she looked at Tom who nodded his head before looking back at his baby girl lying in his arms.

"Bring everyone in, I want to tell you all together" Peri said.

5 minutes later Leela walked back into the room with Jack, Ste, Tegan, Mark and Angela"

Peri now had her baby girl in her arms who was grasping at the air and making cute little gurgling noises.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rosie" Angela gasped under her breath, automatically taking a step forward towards the baby.

"Angela" Mark warned calmly "We said they could name her"

"No, you said" she replied sharply, not even looking at her husband.

Peri looked up from the baby and locked eyes with Angela before speaking "Everyone we'd like you to meet Katie-Leigh" she said with a soft smile.

Everyone gasped with glee but Angela was the one to speak "That's a beautiful name..." she said "For a beautiful baby girl" she walked forward but Peri seemed to hold Katie-Leigh closer to her as if not wanting her time with her baby girl to be up.

"Can I hold her?" Angela asked.

Peri stared down at her daughter whose eyes were now closed; her face so peaceful.

After a moment Peri held her arms out, handing Katie to Angela.

"Oh, come here my baby" Angela said as Peri watched them; she watched them before turning to Tom who was silently looking at Mark who would become the Dad to his baby girl soon.

Suddenly Katie started crying in Angela's arms and Peri's heart sunk as she watched the crying infant.

She watched as Angela started gently rocking her, trying to calm her but to no avail as Katie kept screaming and wailing in her arms; her little arms were reaching out in front of her and her tiny body was struggling as her cries got louder and louder.

The whole room watched the scene in front of them as Leela watched her daughter and Mark watched his wife and _his_ newborn.

Peri's head was spinning all the while the sounds of her screaming baby filled the room "Give her to me" she abruptly called out, reaching forward to take Katie "You're upsetting her"

"She's a baby, they all cry" Angela spoke nevertheless she still handed Katie back.

Peri cradled her baby girl soothing her cries as they became less and less, a small smile fell to her lips as she recalled her Mum's whispered words to her earlier " _You'll make an amazing Mum"_

"See, she just wanted her Mummy" Peri mumbled to no one in particular as she watched her now calm baby drifting of to sleep in her arms.

Angela watched on as she could see how reluctant Peri was going to be to give the youngster up; everything she had wanted was so close yet so far, she knew it but there was nothing she could do; yes, they had been approved to adopt the baby but the official documents had never been signed as Peri kept putting it off saying she would get to them but it never occurred to Angela that she never even wanted to give her baby up; her whole attitude and everything throughout the pregnancy was all for the adoption but now she didn't even know what was going to happen...

Peri handed baby Katie over to Tom who took her with ease then she looked at her Mum who was looking at her with worry.

"I can't do it" she said quietly as Mark and Angela cooed over the baby in her boyfriends arms.

"I can't give my baby up" Peri said as she sat up as much as she could with a heavy sigh "I'm sorry, but I didn't know I would feel like this, she's my baby" her eyes cast to the tiny sleeping baby "I love her"

"But she was meant to be ours" Angela spoke softly.

"I'm sorry" Peri cried "She's our baby, not yours, mine and I won't give her away, I want my baby" she broke down sobbing before feeling a weight being placed in her arms "Please don't take her" she begged as she ran a finger over her daughter's head.

Peri didn't really hear anything as she watched her content baby in her arms as if memorising everything about her.

Hearing her Mum's voice she looked up and noticed she was alone; just her, Katie, Tom and her Mum.

Peri cried as she felt Tom gently touch her cheek lovingly, she gave him a watery smile "I'm sorry" she breathed.

"It's okay" Tom reassured, wiping her fallen tears away.

"Do you want to keep our baby?"

"There would be nothing I'd love more" he smiled before softly touching Katie's cheek, leaning down and placing a soft kiss to it "Perfect" he mumbled.

"But...

"It wasn't official" Leela reassured "She's yours" she held her arms out to take her granddaughter with a smile on her face.

Leela wasn't frilled about being a Nan at twenty eight but what was done was done and as she held Katie in her arms she couldn't think of anything better; for a brief second she thought back to the first time she held Peri before focusing all her attention back on her sleeping grandchild.


End file.
